BakuDeku One Shot
by dekufan017
Summary: !WARNING! THIS CONTAINS YAOI, TOYS, AND CUSSING, READ IF YOU DARE! Bakugo left for work, leaving Izuku tied up, hole filled with "toys", and unable to cum. He kept begging for his lover to come back but unfortunately for him Bakugo had a full day of shifts.


**Hey so i had to think for a LONG time for a story until i found a picture that gave me a story idea lol. !WARNING! ****_This is yaoi (boy x boy) and "toys" and cuss words! Continue to read if you_**** dare!**

{3rd persom p.o.v.}

Bakugo left for work leaving Izuku tied up, hole stuffed full of _toys _and unable to cum. He kept begging for him to come back but unfortunately for him Bakugo had a full day of shifts. "K-Kacchan come b-back you m-meanie!" Izuku yelled but bakugo ignored that left for his 12 hours of work.

{bakugo's p.o.v.}

'I think Deku will look so amazing when i get back heh...' i thought to myself as i drove to work which was only a few miles away from the house where Deku was at. I got there 10 mins later and started my shifts at the hero agency. "hello Ground Zero!" said someone who worked with The Best Jeanist as a side kick. "What is it? I'm going to be very busy in a few minutes so make this quick" i told the guy. "so you need help with your shifts? The Best Jeanist told me you had a 12 hour shift so i came to greet you". "huh?! Hell no i don't need YOUR damn help with MY work, get lost!" i angrily told the guy. "ooh not very hero like Ground Zero but if you insist" he said as he left my office. I began my paper work after i sat down in office chair.

{Izuku's p.o.v.}

"a-ah!~ d-damnit ah!~~" i moaned so loud i swear the neighbors could hear me and i was struggling so much but the rope that Kacchan tied me up with was made with stronger materials that aizawa's scarf was made out of, and i even tried using one for all but it did no good so i was stuck in a room, my entrance was filled with more than 5 vibrators, i couldn't move, there were vibrators on my nipples too and EVERY single vibrator was on "ultra high" and i was a huge moaning mess and i thought i was gonna pass out but i wasn't which meant that i'd be moaning and being pleasured unable to cum or move which made me moan more and i think i was drooling so much that it would fill a whole cup! "ngh~ ah~ f-fuck!~ feels so..ah!~ g-good!~" i did know that Kacchan put a camera on record in front of me so he could listen to the footage later, shit i mean like this felt great but it was terrible that he put a cock ring on me so i couldnt cum at all, that made me hurt at the same time i felt so much pleasure, so i wasn't complaining but i was at the same time. I was moaning uncontrolibly cause of the vibrators, i think they were so deep inside me that Kacchan would barely be able to take them out. I have to bear with it...somehow.

{Bakugo's p.o.v.}

I've been doing damn paperwork for 5 hours now and thankfully i get to go on patrol with Best Jeanist to get on my feet for 5 more hours then go back to the paperwork for two hours and FINNALY go home to see my sweet moaning mess~. I got done with my first half of my paperwork and could go on patrol. I got my hero outfit on and headed out. "so what's the mission today?" i asked "there was a robbery and we need to investigate what the villain stole and where they are" Best Jeanist told me. "alright then lets get fucking going already" i said as i walked ahead.

{Izuku's p.o.v.}

i was still moaning and praying that Kacchan would come home earlier than he normally does when he has 12 hour shifts cause i'm so hard and i need him to take this cock ring off!

~4 hours later~

i have drool all over my mouth and chin and on my chest and i have tears all down my cheeks and on my chin and chest as well. 'Kacchan plz don't leave me here for another 3 hours i can't take it! Ah~' i thought to myself as i was twitching, wanting to cum so damn badly!

{Bakugo's p.o.v.}

i finnaly finnished catching the villain who robbed the bank and we turned him into the police. "can i go home early and do the paperwork later, i have a feeling Deku needs me home rn" (rn = right now) i hoped he'd say yes and he did so i rushed home and walked through the door hearing Deku moaning like hell. "K-Kacchan t-take the cock ring off- AHHH~~~ OH~ I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE" he begged me when i went into the room he was in. I blushed and took the cock ring off and he imediately cummed a hell lot! "someone's hard~" i seducively told him and he blushed harder than he already was, if possible. "t-take the vibrators out and f-fuck m-me" he asked me moaning like hell still. I took the vibrators out of him and he moaned as i took them out also i took off the ones on this nipples too then started playing with them roughly.

{3rd person p.o.v.}

"oh fuck!~ ah~" Izuku moaned loudly as Bakugo was playing with him. He couldnt take it anymore and started begging to get fucked hard by Bakugo. Bakugo got aroused and turned the tied up Izuku over and put his member at Izuku's entrance and started pounding into Izuku making him a moaning mess again but screams of pleasure were added to it. "K-KACCHAN!~ MORE-A-AHH~" Izuku screamed into the pillow his face was planted in. Bakugo started pounding as hard as he could into Izuku and moaned "f-fuck!~ Deku!~" as he continued to pound into the moaning cinnimon roll.

~after fucking for 30 mins they both cummed and fell asleep happily and panting~

**Thanks for reading lol i hope it wasn't that bad. Tell me if you want a second part. Cyaaaaa! :3**


End file.
